The present invention relates to a field of security for controlling access authorization/unauthorization over information managed by an information processing device.
As a conventional technology in regard to access control over the information managed by the information processing device, a technology concerning a medical analysis device described in JP-A-8-185349, for example, can be pointed out. According to the conventional technology described above, the security level of each user and the security level of each analytical performance information are defined in advance. Then, when the user has completed logging in of the analysis device and has requested access to specific analytical performance information, whether the access is authorized or not is determined based on the security level assigned to the user and the security level assigned to the analytical performance information. Access authorization/unauthorization for the analytical performance information thereby becomes possible.
In the conventional technology described above, in an inspection room in which an inspection engineer processes a sample carried to the inspection room, access authority assignment for each analytical performance information has to be performed for each person in charge. Thus, there was a limit as to speeding up and accuracy of these assignment operations. Further, when a plurality of inspection engineers evaluates the result of analysis by referring to the management screen of one analysis device, there was also a limit as to flexible access control considering a combination of inspection engineers who participate in the evaluation.